beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Familielid
Familielid Kenji was opgenomen in de groep hoewel niemand hem echt vertrouwde. Kyoya volgde elke stap terwijl Ryuga hem in het oog hield op afstand. Myuu zag Ryuga's oogpunt en gaf hem een mep tegen zijn schouders. "Het is familie van Tsuki hoor!" zei ze en Ryuga haalde zijn schouders op "kijk dan naar zijn haar, het is al even oranje als dat van haar en Yu" en ze lachte. Ze heeft dat altijd al schattig gevonden. Kenji was gaan wandelen met Tsuki om meer te vertellen over haar en zijn familie en Kyoya moest thuisblijven van haar,hij vond het niet echt leuk. "Dus, je moeder was mijn moeder's zus?" vroeg Tsuki en Kenji knikte alleen maar. "Wat is er?" vroeg ze nu bezorgd. "Niets, het is gewoon dat niemand me echt lijkt te mogen!" antwoorde hij en hij keek voor zich uit. "maar ja, de helft is er nog niet eens" zei ze op hem op te vrolijken en ze porde hem met haar schouder. "Haha, dat zal het zijn zeker!" antwoorde hij en begon toen te slenteren. "Hey! slak!" zei Tsuki maar ze begreep de hint en keerden terug naar huis. Terug thuis gekomen kwam Kyoya direct naar Tsuki toe en sloot haar in zijn armen. "Kijk, ik heb haar niets gedaan!" zei Kenji en hij stak zijn handen in de lucht als onschuldig gebaar. maar Kyoya gromde en liet hem achteruit stappen. "De rest is er!!" zei Myuu en wees uit het raam, daar kwam de rest van de groep die aan het trainen waren en Kenji nog niet ontmoet hadden. "Oh, wie is dit?" vroeg Misaki als eerste neerbuigend "Dit is mijn neef, Kenji Kiyoshi" Misaki snuifte en deed haar kin naar boven terwijl ze naar Tsubasa liep. Mira, Kyoko, Kyo,Aki, Nile en Masamune waren ook aangekomen. En die keken hem maar vreemd aan. "Kijk naar zijn haar!! Het lijkt op dat van..." begon Aki maar Tsuki stond nu voor haar zichzelf groot te maken dus piepte Aki alleen maar naar haar. "Mooie haren" zei ze dan maar en ze stak een duim op. Mira keek ook even naar hem maar niet lang genoeg om enige interesse te tonen of een stomme opmerking te maken. "Waar heb je gewoond tot nu toe?" vroeg Gingka met een mond vol eten. "Overal zo'n beetje, ik heb zelfs even bij Tsuki's moeder gewoont" zei hij en toen floot hij "Dat huis is gigantisch, zelfs voor een barones" en toen stikte Tsuki in haar eten. "Barones!?" vroeg Kyoya verbaasd en keek toen veelbetekenend naar Tsuki die rood naar haar eten staarde. "Ow, dat had je dus nog niet verteld eh?" zei hij toen en al grijnzend at hij verder. "Wat is jouw probleem man?!!" schreeuwde Kyoya en hij nam Kenji's arm vast om hem een klap te verkopen. "Laatthumb|"Laat me los! eikel" schreeuwde Kenji en hij liep de deur uit me los! Eikel" zei Kenji en hij liep de deur uit. "Kenji!" riep Tsuki nog maar dat was te laat. "Nu moet je me toch eens uitleggen waar hij het over had" riep Kyoya naar Tsuki en ze legde alles uit maar zei ook dat ze nu Kenji terug moesten halen. Ze gingen meteen naar buiten om hem te zoeken en Mira vond hem als eerste "Hier zit hij!!" zei ze en bleef naast hem staan terwijl ze een spiegel pakte en haar haren goed begon te leggen. Kyoya nam zijn arm weer en trok hem rechtop. "Sorry. Voor Tsuki's bestwil" snerpte hij en keerde toen zijn rug naar hem. "Wij worden nog wel vrienden" voegde Kenji er sarcastis aan toe en ze gingen mee naar hui thumb|left|"Voor Tsuki's bestwil" snerpte hij "Waarom wilde je dat ik het hen vertelde?" vroeg Tsuki "Omdat hij het verdient het te weten, je weet al dat hij je leuk vind om wie je bent dus je hoeft je identiteit te verbergen. Ze slikte en ging naar de groep die nu ongeduldig zaten te wachten. "Dus hij is echt je familie?" vroeg Ryuga en Tsuki knikte "Als hij dat baronessen gedoe weet dan is dat genoeg bewijs" en ze glimlachte en iedereen lachte mee. "Tsuki onder vier ogen even" zei Kenji en trok Tsuki mee de keuken in. "Wat is er nu weer?" vroeg ze lichtjes geïrriteerd. Ze was al dat gedoe eigenlijk grondig beu. "Ik weet dat hij mij niet vertrouwt maar ik vertrouw hém niet!" zei hij en Tsuki begreep hem niet. "Wie?" "Ryuga! natuurlijk!" zei hij alsof het wel logisch was. "WAT!?" zei ze "Je hebt het wel over de broer van mijn beste vriendin" en ze ging terug de woonkamer in alsof er niets aan de hand was. en toch vertrouw ik hem niet, ik hou hem in de gaten... dacht Kenji en hij volgde Tsuki de kamer in. thumb|left|Kenji vertrouwt Ryuga niet en Ryuga vertrouwt Kenji nog steeds niet Categorie:Bestanden